Adventure Follows
by HonkytonkUniversity
Summary: Keladry is bored at the palace. There is nothing to do but attend the marriages of her friends and wonder why she won't marry. Soon, a messenger comes and Kel, along with Dom, set out on a mission to save Tortall's future. KD I need ideas, please. Open to
1. Lovers

A/N: Hi guys! I am the formerly Protector of the Small author, but I haven't written any fanfiction for many years now. Please, when you review it would be very helpful if you give me constructive criticism. "I like it" or "I don't like it" doesn't help me get better; please tell me WHY. Thank you.

**Adventure Follows**

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan gathered her food for supper, and sat with her friends. Their table was crowded: Neal and Yuki sat, along with Raoul and Buri, Lady Alanna, Dom, Wolset, Merric, Owen, Cleon, Faleron and his lady, and Esmond of Nicoline. Kel sighed, happy to see her friends. With the war in Scanra still full-out, it was quite rare for any more than five of them at one time to see each other.

_I said I wanna touch the earth_

_I wanna break it in my hands_

_I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

Kel took a bite of her stew, savoring the juicy meats and tender boiled vegetables. There was nothing like a palace-cooked meal after being at war for months. Her friends spoke to each other about the war, each silently worried about the mounting battles. Even after the death of Blayce the Gallan, King Maggur wasn't offering peace negotiations, nor accepting those offered by King Jonathon and Her Majesty of Tortall. The war seemed to be getting worse, not better, which worried Kel the most. She had thought things would go upwards after the Nothing Man was finished. Unfortunately, everything seemed to be spiraling farther and farther from her expectations.

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground_

_In the comfort of your arms_

_On a pillow of bluebonnets_

_In a blanket made of stars_

Still, Kel was surprised to see so many of her friends. New Hope was doing well, and just a few months before had been put under the command of Lord Wyldon and Neal. Kel, relieved from her post as commander, rode with the Own again, as she had when she was a squire to Lord Raoul. She had missed being with them; all the men made her laugh and treated her as another worthy warrior should be treated.

A hand in front of her face brought Kel out of her thoughts. "Kel!" She sighed inwardly.

"Neal?"

"What have you been doing lately?" Her best friend asked.

"I have…well I left New Hope in your care a few months past. I hope everything is still going well?" He nodded, though looked a bit strained. Kel knew of the refugees' tendancies to bring all of their quarrels to one person-the commander. Lord Wyldon had thought Neal could handle it though, and Kel had faith in her

friend.

"And?" He asked.

"Well, I have been riding with the Own since then. We've broke up a few skirmishes here and there, most of them located around the borders." She replied.

"The Own?" He glanced at Dom quickly. "You left me with an entire refugee camp to ride with those ragamuffin knaves?" He asked mockingly. A roll flew through the air, hitting Neal on the side of his head and messing up his hair.

"Quiet Meathead!" His cousin joked.

Neal scowled and tried desperately to save his mussed hair from the bread crumbs that encompassed it. Kel saw Yuki take his hands away from his head, and proceeded to help him rid himself of the intruding crumbs. Neal smiled at his fiancée and kissed her quickly, returning to his food. A sharp pang hit Kel's chest with such a force all at once that she thought she would be thrown backwards off of the bench. She flinched and stared at the table for a moment, trying to collect herself. This type of thing happened to her often now. They were everywhere she went. Raoul and Buri had been married, and Kel attended the wedding. Lovers sat in the courtyards, walked in the gardens, and danced at the balls. Neal pined for Yuki at New Hope, and at least half of the men from the Own stampeded when a mail-carrier arrived, each grabbing their letters and disappearing into their own tents. It drove Kel insane the way it was. It seemed as if every new day someone was falling in love.

_Oh it sounds good to me I said_

_Cowboy take me away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can_

_Into the wild blue_

_Set me free oh I pray_

_Closer to heaven above and_

_Closer to you closer to you_

She had gotten a letter from Faleron, informing her of his engagement to the heiress of Dunlath. Owen too had found himself a lady, and Neal and Yuki had already set a wedding date. After Raoul's wedding, Kel felt she would go crazy from it all. She seemed lost in the midst of it. She was the only one not getting married, or waiting for her lover after the war ended. Kel thought quickly of Dom, but knew better of it. He was her friend, and nothing more. She felt that there was something missing in her life, but she couldn't place what. She needed an adventure, something to focus her full attention on.

_I wanna walk and not run_

_I wanna skip and not fall_

_I wanna look at the horizon_

_And not see a building standing tall_

"Kel?" A soft voice asked. Kel looked up into the deep blue eyes of Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. "Are you alright?"

"Umm…I..uh..yes. I'm fine. It was a bit spicier than I expected." She finished somewhat lamely, pointing at her stew. He still looked unsure, but nodded with a smile and finished eating. Kel wasn't feeling hungry anymore, and excused herself from the table. She walked out the large hall doors, relieved that she could take some time to practice and reflect on her own feelings.

_I wanna be the only one_

_For miles and miles_

_Except for maybe you_

_And your simple smile_

_Oh it sounds good to me_

_Yes it sounds so good to me_

I want everyone to know that I have no idea where this story is going. It is going to be Kel/Dom, but I need an adventure plot. Please give me suggestions and I will consider them. Thanks!

PLEASE READ: I'm having trouble with the spacing, bolding, italics and things. Could some experienced poster please tell me how to make things right? Thanks to all who even bothered to read this and reply.

Honkytonk-U (just call me Kel)

**PS: CHAPTER TWO IS ALREADY WRITTEN AND WILL BE POSTED AFTER I GET REVIEWS! **


	2. Dust Prints

**Due to the many reviews I got, I have decided to upload the next chapter! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers:**

**Joe: Thank you.**

**DOMLUVR4EVR: Thanks, and Toby Keith most certainly is amazing. He rocks my socks. I know the first chapter wasn't all that detailed, but this one should be better (I hope!).**

**Pussin Boots: I will! **

**Me: I like the idea of them going to war against Tyra, but I need to know why there is a war, and specific details about them getting there and solving it!**

**Jasmine: Thanks! I emailed you!**

**To everyone who was confused about the I 3 thing: It was supposed to look like I (heart) … Instead, the thingy got rid of the part of it. So yeah, the I 3 was supposed to say I heart so and so. Sorry guys!**

Adventure Follows

Recap:

"Kel?" A soft voice asked. Kel looked up into the deep blue eyes of Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. "Are you alright?"

"Umm…I..uh..yes. I'm fine. It was a bit spicier than I expected." She finished somewhat lamely, pointing at her stew. He still looked unsure, but nodded with a smile and finished eating. Kel wasn't feeling hungry anymore, and excused herself from the table. She walked out the large hall doors, relieved that she could take some time to practice and reflect on her own feelings.

Kel broke into a jog, and ran to her rooms. In no less than two minutes, she held her glaive and had sprinted, hair flying, all the way to the far practice courts. She didn't know that Dom had seen her flee, the deadly weapon glinting in her hand. It confused him.

Sometimes she was perfectly normal as they sat at table or talked with friends. Then, the next moment she looked somewhat distant, and a look came over face like she was falling into a deep, bottomless hole. It wasn't an unhappy look; not sorrow or pain, really. Was it regret? Thoughtfulness? He settled upon contemplation, and pushed thoughts of the Lady Knight out of his mind.

Kel swung her glaive hard, feeling the muscles in her arms and shoulders strain and exert heat. She liked the feeling, and practiced too with her newest Raven Armory dagger, practicing her throws and swings. The blue-steel Yamani glaive was but a blur in her hand when she concluded her practice.

She sat down on the packed earth, panting and sweating. The summer heat had turned the first inch of the dry soil to a thick powder, and she traced her finger through it, creating pictures and words. .

I 3 … Kel stopped. 'What?' She thought. Stabbing the butt of her glaive into the dirt, she pulled herself up and dusted off. She walked back to her rooms, eager for a hot bath.

Dom had grabbed his naked sword, and jogged to the practice courts. He contemplated which courts to use, but decided on the far ones, where he had seen Kel practicing earlier. Maybe he could get in a few practices with her. And bruises too, he added to himself, smirking.

He walked through the palace, past the stables, and onto the practice courts, only to see them bare of any people. His face fell at the loss of a good sparring match and slowly began to trudge to his favorite practicing area. It was under a tall, strong white oak, providing perfect shade to practice under. He flicked the sword from side to side, over his head, thrusting and jabbing, strong muscles flexing with the weight of his weapon. He worked for what seemed like hours, but was really about one bell.

Getting tired, he began to think about other things to take his mind off the strenuous exercise. He looked to the stables, and thought about Peachblossom. The old gelding was as crabby as ever, except when Kel tended to him. He thought about Neal and Yuki with their wedding, Lord Raoul and his, and the wedding of Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami. Everyone he knew was finally marrying, even his meatheaded cousin.

He knew he couldn't marry and stay in the Own, but what if the law changed? Or he decided to leave? Dom had always been a flirt, but would he ever truly settle down and marry? 'If I could, he thought, I…might. But who?' There were tons of beautiful court ladies that would take him, and fulfill the dream he had always had before.

When they were younger, Dom and Neal often wandered the palace balls, watching the beautiful ladies and make-believing who would be their wives when they had finished fighting. It shocked him horribly though, that his biggest fantasy no longer seemed as amazing as it had before. He had grown up of course, and he guessed it was just that he realized there was more beyond looks for marriage, or any sort of relationship.

Kel's smiling face flashed in front of him, smiling as sunlight poured over her. He grinned foolishly to himself, and then noticed a glint on the other side of the courts. He walked over to it, seeing a well-crafted dagger laying in the dust.

Picking it up, he looked closer and examined Kel's initials. She **never** left weapons in the dirt, he thought. Dom was about to walk away, when something else caught his eye. A large print was there where Kel had sat after her exercise, but in front of it, the dust was twisted and changed.

He looked closer at the design. He made out the 'I' and something that he supposed resembled a heart, even after the wind had blown for a while. Below it, a small dot showed where Kel had been about to continue, and it stopped. He frowned at it. I 3 -. I 3 -. 'Kel wrote this?' He thought, amazed.

He wished she had continued. It would have been the perfect excuse to tease her with, if privately to lessen the amount of bruises he would receive for it. Dom refused to think that he may have been curious for his own knowledge.


	3. Hoshi's Sickness

**Adventure Follows**.

Kel had just finished bathing and dressing when the bell rang for supper. Sighing, she ran a comb through her slick honey colored hair and left her rooms. She walked down the long flagstone hallways, skipping slightly. She didn't know why, but she felt so happy and refreshed tonight. Everything was good. Her dream of becoming the second Lady Knight of Tortall had been accomplished, and she had some of the best friends ever. Blayce the Nothing Man was defeated, Kel could ride with the Own, and weapons practice was going well as she grew stronger every day.

Kel grabbed a plate and piled it with food, smiling at the chefs. She had always respected their work, and soon they were smiling and waving every time she came for a meal. Sliced potatoes covered with a thick cheese sauce and bacon pieces, flip-fried eggs, a large piece of brown whole-wheat bread and cold milk made up her dinner that evening. She spotted her friends at their usual table. It was the same table they had sat at as young pages, and then stayed at as squires. Lord Wyldon often made them move when they were squires to the proper squires' hall, but as soon as they were knighted, they had moved back to their favorite table.

Kel grinned as she sat. She could still remember the look of horror on "the Stump's" face as full grown knights and Own members gently pushed through the little pages to their table. It was special to them though, it held so many memories for all of them. Neal had carved his initials so many times in the underside of the wood Kel thought someday it would collapse from lack of strength. Throughout their page and squire years, Neal's typical infatuation with every court lady that came to know him had gotten their initials carved next to his with a big heart every time. Merric had stabbed his knife into the wood every time his temper got the better of him. Then he would blush and pull it out, trying not to notice the ring of stab-marks left in the wood from all his years. Where Kel sat, the varnish had begun to chip off during her second year, and she often picked at it when she thought or was trying to avoid Neal's inquisitiveness. Thus, the table was quite old and tortured, but anytime Wyldon attempted the persuade the King to dispose of it, he reminded the training master of the loyal table-sitters and refused to replace it.

"Kel! So nice to see you!" Neal said fake enthusiastically.

"Is something bothering you Neal?" She asked sardonically.

"You're late." He replied.

"So? Not like you've never been. Besides, I **did** have to bathe you know."

"But, Kel!" He whined.

"Neal, you never cared before, why now?" She asked tiredly. Dom's eyes glinted.

"Go on Neal, tell Kel why you've missed her so." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" She asked. A look of happy realization dawned on her face. "Oh! My dear Meathead, is Dom picking on you again?"

Neal went red as Dom snickered.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I knew Neal would need his mommy to keep the big boys away from him, and I took advantage of that." Dom laughed.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you, my dear friend who just happens to be a big strong knight himself, but I was getting ready." Kel said.

"Hmph." Neal replied haughtily. "I thought at least **you** would defend me from this beast, Kel" He said, indicating his cousin.

"Of course I will Neal! Dom, leave poor Nealan alone. He doesn't deserve this from you. Only I have that right." She smiled, catching Dom's laughing eyes.

"Why! I will have you know, Keladry, that I do **not** need your protection. I simply hoped you would work your charms on this great oaf here because-" Kel interrupted him.

"Now, Neal, don't get your tightie-whities in a bundle. Dom is going to leave you alone now, aren't you Dom?" She put her hand on his shoulder, laughing, then took it away.

Finished with her meal, Kel excused herself with a lame story about needing even more practice, even though she had just gotten exercise before dinner, and left the hall thinking. The candlelight from their table affected her normally practical self. She practically flirted with Dom!

'Putting my hand on his shoulder and laughing like some ditzy court lady!' She thought. 'Ugh.'

The worst part wasn't even that, which made her shudder. It was that Neal had noticed, and her fears were confirmed as a slow smile had spread across his face. 'Oh no.' She thought. 'I shall never live this moment down. Neal will never let one moment of impracticality from me go.' She gave a deep sigh, and headed for her rooms.

Kel lit a wide and decorated candle on her nightstand, and pulled out her book on the last lady knights of Tortall and it's neighboring countries. Her pillows were propped high on the headboard of her bed, and she sat down for a relaxing night. Something itched at her mind though. She had been worried for Hoshi for several months. The mare was constantly gaining weight, and became sullen and fatigued if worked longer than an hour every day. It bothered Kel, before her mare had had the endurance to last for hours on the trail. She tried exercising her more for a few days to bring up her speed and lung capacity, but it only got worse, and she lessened the workload and fed her more afterwards. Kel decided to give it another week before she called in Daine. It could have just been a particularly nasty summer cold, so she waited. Still, it nagged at her mind, and she planned on visiting Hoshi in her stall that night, just as she had every night for the past two months.

A knock at her heavy wooden door brought Kel out of her worries. She groaned quietly and went to answer it.

"Dom!"

"Kel. I. Mmm. I found this in the practice courts. I believe it's yours?" He asked smiling. She took it gratefully.

"Thanks, Dom. I must have been thinking of other things and forgot it." She replied. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Dom asked if she would like to practice with him early the next morning.

She thought back to her plans. Nothing. "Of course! I'll meet you at the sixth bell?" He nodded, grinning as he always did making her feel like she would melt, and left.

Kel examined the pretty knife after she shut her door. It was shinier than usual. 'Oh Dom.' She thought. 'He polished it for me.' Kel sighed. Why did he always have to do that? Just when she could reduce thinking about him to two times a day, he went and did things for her, and smiled like that.

She still couldn't believe she had left one of her best weapons lying in the dust like a piece of cheap metal. Then it hit her. The drawings, the words…'Oh by the Goddess!' She thought. 'The dust!'

Kel sprinted out of her room at top speed, bowling into anyone dumb

enough not to move out of her way. A look of surprise had crossed her face when she remembered, and she didn't think she had ever run faster in her whole life. Her boots clapped loud on the flagstone floor, and she didn't notice as Neal barely escaped her hurling force and Dom saw her run like the devil was after her. Through the double doors, up the hill and around the corner, past the stables…'Almost there!' She thought.

Kel found the practice courts and fell to her knees on the dirt where she had sat after her practice. Her calves throbbed from the sudden stop, but she searched everywhere, looking for the simple little design in the dirt. She was relieved when it seemed to have disappeared, until the twisted shape caught her eye. There it was. Plain as day.

'There was no way Dom missed this', she thought unhappily. 'Oh Goddess'. What could she do? He had already seen it. So, without thinking, she did the natural. Kel swiped away the marks, hoping that by making them disappear, they would disappear from Dom's mind too.

She sat there on her knees, her hands in her lap, staring at the earth where she had ruffled the earth. The stars were bright in the midnight sky, but she

didn't budge.

Dom was confused. Kel had run out of the palace with a look on her face like the King had told her another war was brewing. She had seemed fine when he returned her Raven dagger, but just then? He walked quickly to the grand library's upper level, and peered out the window. He could just make out her dark silhouette against the nearly-gone sun. Her hair fell in her face as she sat on her knees, staring at the ground. Realization hit him, and he smiled fondly. She looked horrified that he may have seen the results of her daydreaming. 'Maybe I won't tease her this time,' Dom thought. 'She looks thoroughly petrified.'

Kel **was** petrified. Just thinking about anyone else, especially Dom, seeing her 'art', made her cringe. Slowly, she pulled herself of the dirt, not even bothering to dust off. Hoshi needed to be taken care of. She wandered slowly to the stables, swaying slightly.

Kel peeked over Hoshi stall door and gasped. Her beautiful dark horse was laying down on her side. Not even her head was raised, like it was when she was just resting. The mare had her eyes closed, her tail laying straight out, and her legs pulled tight against her barrel. Kel quickly entered the stall and fell beside the pretty mare, stroking her.

"Hoshi?" She asked with a trembling voice. Stefan hadn't mentioned that she was **this** sick! Kel had no idea what to do. Daine had left for the week to spy as a hawk, Stephan was temporarily replaced with a younger more inexperienced hostler while his wife gave birth to their second child. She could think of no one to help Hoshi. She wrapped her arms around Hoshi's neck and layed down in the soft hay, letting tears run down her cheeks. 'Stone' she thought, but knowing her horse might die, she couldn't help it. After a while, she stopped fighting to remain calm altogether. Hoshi wiggled her lips vigorously over Kel's hair, trying to comfort her mistress, but to no avail. Kel was silent, not wanting to draw attention even at this late time of

night, but the tears still flooded her face.

Gentle but firm hands pulled her off of Hoshi, and into strong arms. It was Dom.

"Kel?" He asked worriedly. 'Oh no.' She thought. 'Oh no. This isn't happening. What is he doing out at this time of night?' She swiped at her eyes fiercely, trying to pretend everything was fine. She smiled, which was soon followed by an unwanted waterfall of tears as she saw Hoshi.

"She's really sick, Dom. I can't help her. Daine is gone!" She said vehemently. He put an arm around her shoulders, and drew into him. She sighed, staring at her horse.

"Hoshi is going to be fine, Kel. She is a strong horse." He comforted her, but Kel was still worried to the point of feeling sick. Nevertheless, the endless bouts of tears had left her exhausted, and she promptly fell asleep on Dom's shoulder.

Kel felt a bit fuzzy. A sweet, musty smell surrounded her as she zoned in and out. She knew immediately she wasn't in her room, asleep. A strange sound had brought her to conciousness. Her eyes peeked open through her lashes, and saw Dom was asleep too. Hoshi was sitting up! Her neck was upright as she layed down, twisted to look behind her. The sound came again, goosh. Hoshi flicked her tail back and closed her eyes. Kel stared.

"Are you okay, girl?" She asked worriedly. Kel rubbed an eye. Wait. 'Was that…?' She wondered if the lack of sleep was affecting her vision. 'Was that a **hoof** protruding from behind Hoshi?' Kel's eyes widened.

"DOM!" She half-yelled. "Dom get up!" He woke instantly, reaching for his sword with a panicked look on his face. He stopped, seeing her, in Hoshi's stall, with him.

"What the…" He started.

"She's foaling, Dom!" Kel squealed, smiling. Dom instantly snapped up and watched, amazed.

"I'll get hot water and towels," he offered, and was gone. Kel was shocked. One of the younger apprentice-hostlers must have accidentally put Hoshi in the pasture with the other broodmares! All along, she had been worried of cold symptoms and laminitis, but really her mare was just saving energy and eating for a foal!

Dom was back within minutes, a heavy pot of boiling water in his hands, towels draped over his shoulders. He set them down in the opposite clean corner of the stall, and they waited. Neither Kel nor Dom had seen such a thing before, but Kel knew it was something she would never forget.

The foal was out, and Hoshi nuzzled and licked her. Kel and Dom took towels and dipped them in the now-warm pot of water. Hoshi allowed them to gently clean her baby, which Kel later determined was a little filly. They stroked both mother and baby horse, amazed at the new life that had just been brought into the world. She believed Daine called it "imprinting". After a few minutes, Kel cleaned out the messy parts of Hoshi's stall, and she and Dom lay down to leave mother and baby to bond. Within minutes, they were both asleep, laying all the way down in the hay next to the filly and Hoshi, Dom's arm wrapped around Kel.

"Neal!" Lord Raoul called, holding his warhorse.

"My Lord! It's good to see you." Neal replied truthfully.

"Well, how are you son? Got your eye on Lady Amantine?" He asked, grinning.

Neal blushed.

"Ah, yes sir. She is the flower of my heart! The epitome of my dreams, the-"

"That's wonderful Neal" Raoul interrupted. "Listen, would you mind doing me a small favor?"

"Well, it does depend sir, but I will do what I can. You see, if you asked me to go murder myself I would have to-"

"Neal!" Raoul interrupted again.

"Sorry milord. You were saying?" Neal looked somewhat sheepish.

"I was actually hoping to have a jousting match with Kel. I checked her rooms, and the mess hall, and her study. I can't find her anywhere. Could you perhaps saddle her horse please while I warm up Drum here?" He asked. Neal looked a bit green.

"Milord-" He started.

"Not Peachblossom, Neal. He is still recovering from that nail he picked up. Hoshi would be fine." Neal nodded his agreement and left for the stables.

He picked his way along, kicking rocks that got in is way like a child. Passing Peachblossom's stall, Neal gave him a wide birth. He wondered where Kel could be, and reached Hoshi's stall. Staring at his feet, he slowly opened the stall door and entered backwards. He turned around, clucking to the mare, and let out a strangled squeak.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he took in the scene. A filly was curled up next to Hoshi, Kel was curled up to Dom. All four were sound asleep. An enormous grin spread across Neal's face as he slowly slipped back out to the practice courts.

"Oh Milord!" He called sweetly. "Milord Raoul! I believe there is something of the utmost importance that requires your noble presence at once!"

Raoul hopped off his horse. "What do you want Queenscove?" He growled.

"Oh I don't know, milord," he said, fluttering his hand like a court lady. "I just saw the most interesting thing regarding your former squire…in the stables. But since you are in a rush, I'll just handle it on my own." He stated happily, turning.

"No! I'm coming." Raoul replied gruffly.

Neal hurried him along into the stables, grinning like a madman. Raoul half expected to see his archnemesis, Joren, dead in the stables. But no. He had said something about Kel. Was she hurt? No, he would never be happy to see Kel hurt. Curiosity was killing Raoul as he approached Hoshi's stall.

"Oh my" His black eyes snapped. To Neal's surprise, the Giantkiller chuckled. And then he laughed. It was a full out bellow, and he wiped his streaming eyes.

"Kel!" He choked. "My dear old squire. Sergeant! Awaken!" He continued to chuckle hysterically as Neal grinned like a fool.

Dom could feel himself tuning into the sounds above him. Despite his wretched tiredness, he recognized Lord Raoul's voice. 'Oh well.' He thought. 'An order is an order.' He opened his eyes and shook the sleep from his head, hair flopping over his face.

"Oh, Domitan!" Raoul was almost merry. Dom did **not** like the cheerfulness in his voice. Nothing good ever followed that cheeky tone in Raoul's naturally deep voice. He groaned and woke, blinking up at Raoul. Kel woke just then, rolling over in Dom's arms, also blinking up ahead.

'What is going on?' She too recognized Raoul's voice, and his face peering down at her. Neal was there too, grinning from ear to ear. Was she in the infirmary?

"Kel." She heard Dom whisper to her and looked around at him. 'Oh no.' Her eyes flew open. 'Gods forgive me if I ever live through this.' She thought desperately. 'No no no no no no! Goddess, no.' She again looked up at the grinning faces of her sarcastic best friend and old knight master. Dom was rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Milord!" She called up. "Umm…well. I've figured out what was wrong with Hoshi!" She added enthusiastically, hoping to distract them. "She was pregnant! See the filly? Heh."

'Oh gods.' She whispered and flopped back down.

'You said it all,' Dom replied grinning slightly. 'You do know we will never live this one down, don't you?'

Kel sighed. 'Yes, I know.' She glared up at Neal, clearly saying "I will beat you to a pulp if a word comes out of your mouth." Still, she knew nothing she threatened would keep Neal quiet. He was incapable of such things.

Both of them took to examining the little filly, trying to ignore Neal and Raoul in hopes they would go away and forget about it. They didn't.

**Okay guys, this chapter was extra long just for you! Now I think I deserve for you to give me some REVIEWS! If you have a specific plot in mind or partial plot you would like to see show up, you gotta tell me!**

** Honkytonk U**


	4. Confusion

**Adventure Follows**

**Princess Tortall: Thank you for the email! You, and many others, have inspired me to continue with this story. I hope you review and give me ideas!**

**And to DomLuvr4Ever: I'm sorry I didn't mention your name! You also have inspired me to keep going, thank you for that! **

**And to everyone else who has given me advice and helped me to keep going. I'm sure you don't want me to waste all your time listing every single person, but thank you all!**

Unsurprisingly, Kel and Dom were _not _let off the hook, as Neal proceeded to tell everyone he knew about what happened. To make things worse, as gossip does, each time the story passed through a mouth, it was tweaked slightly, so at last the end result story was _quite _far from the truth. The stories passed were absolutely scandalous, and Kel truly believed it would be best to crawl in a deep, dark, warm earthy hole and live there for twenty years, before coming out. Dom did his best to just laugh off the stories and funny glances, if for Kel's sake more than his own. Nothing seemed to be working. And to top it all off, no matter what Kel threatened, Neal could not help but talk; it was in his nature. Kel threatened him, as did Dom, but by the time it had _any _effect whatsoever, the story was so out there and turbulent, there was no stopping it.

But to both Kel and Dom's relief, the rumors began to fade as new topics arrived, especially Sir Edmond of Nicoline's affair with a beautiful commoner girl in Corus, which spread stories like wildfire. Kel felt guilty for being happy about this turn-around, but couldn't help herself. It was the perfect story the courtiers wished to hear. A handsome rich heir to his father's fief, falling in love with an ordinary working class girl in the city, and Esmond continuing to persuade his father to allow him to marry the girl he loved.

Kel made it a priority to take a look at Hoshi's foal every day. Finishing her lunch, Kel got up from her table mumbling about horses, and walked out of the hall. Neal quickly followed after her; Kel sighed. Striding into the stables, they saw that Hoshi's filly was as healthy as ever, bouncing around and kicking up her heels. Kel couldn't get enough of that tiny soft muzzle, adorable little perky ears, and bright blue eyes. She was very beautiful, just like her mother. She imagined riding the filly into battle after her mother had retired, just as Alanna had done with Moonlight's foal, and later his foal, Darkmoon.

"Kel." Neal said.

"Hmm?" She grunted.

"I…well. Yuki and I, we're…" He trailed off. Kel's lips parted in sympathy for her friend. She interrupted him.

"Oh, Neal. I' m so sorry."

"You're sorry? Oh." He sounded unhappy. "I am quite excited, surprisingly!"

"I'm happy if you are, Neal. So..um…how did this happen?" She asked gently. Neal turned bright red.

"Kel, I don't think I really need to explain. I mean, I thought you knew. I…you know…isn't it obvious?" Kel shook her head, so he continued. "Do I really have to explain it? I mean, there are some books in the library, and healers all around the palace and the city…and…just people. I guess, well you did grow up with all of us boys. I thought that, you know, you would have caught on…." He was babbling by now, red as a beet.

"Neal, what on _earth _are you talking about? Library books, healers…?"

"What are _you _talking about?" He asked, surprised. She frowned. "Kel, Yuki and I are _pregnant._"

"What? Oh my gosh. That's great Neal!" She cried.

"Umm…so, can we…um…forget the how's and why's now?" He asked. It was Kel's turn to blush.

"Neal, I…I thought you were trying to tell me you and Yuki broke it off! I know how babies are made you fool!" And she cuffed him lightly on the side of his head. Both of them broke out in laughter at their awkward conversation and hugged each other tightly. It was then that Kel remembered what Irnai the seer girl told her about Neal's first child. She chuckled, and congratulated him again.

"You had me worried there, Kel." Neal said, and they both burst out laughing, clutching their sides. "Because, you know, I thought you KNEW already that we were pregnant, and you thought we were breaking up, and you kept asking me HOW it happened. I was sure you were going to make me explain…" Kel blushed again and punched his arm.

"I'm not stupid Meathead! I'm sure I knew waay before you and the rest were aware…"

"I think not!" Neal replied haughtily. "I am quite wise beyond my years, and have been since I was a small child. And I also-" Kel cut him off my smothering his voice with her hand and rolling him onto the stable floor. She had had no idea Dom was several stalls down. He was too far away to hear their conversation, but he definitely noticed the laughing and hugging, and Kel's shocked expression as both of them blushed profusely. Dom cast his eyes to the floor as he finished tacking up, and left at a gallop on his horse. No one saw him leave.

Kel worked hard all day long, exercising herself, taking care of her horses, congratulating Yuki and Neal again, and finally was allowed three last hours before dark to do as she pleased. The day was bright and sunnyz, despite the dying sun as she led the saddled Hoshi out of her paddock. Kel easily made her way down to Corus, and headed into her favorite building. She had found it when she was just twelve; Neal had showed it to her. He thought maybe she wouldn't have the same passion as she did for that building, as she always did make fun of him about philosophy. But she insisted, and he took her there. Ever since, it had been her favorite place to visit, and did so at least three times a week: The Corus Strip Bar.

(just kidding guys!) But she insisted, and he took her there. Ever since, it had been her favorite place to visit, and did so at least three times a week: The Bookshop. Kel entered the little shop, and a small bell jingled. The shopkeeper greeted her warmly, and she smiled back before browsing. The bookstore was so calming. There were thousands of interesting books, and she loved buying them. She didn't want to tell Neal about her collection, afraid he would take it as a sign that she would just _love _to talk philosophy with him constantly.

Kel walked through the small halls, savoring how the freshly printed books smelled. In History, she found a thick, ordinary volume, Lady Knights of the Centuries by Uline Canaca. In Practical, she found a book with many exercises in it, some that were even taught by the Shang. Kel picked it up too. Passing through Animals, she found a book authored by a famous horseman. It taught methods for communicating to your horse and making them obey without force, to create a personal everlasting bond. Wishing that someday people would understand there were better ways to handle problem horses than to use fear, Kel collected the book too. She knew that with Hoshi's little foal needing to start lead training soon, and wanted to do it properly with professional advice. Kel continued on, and found several interesting fiction novels, all by her favorite authors. Pleased with her finds, Kel took all of the books up to the counter, and paid for them. While the shopkeeper totaled the price, Kel looked around. It was a beautiful little shop, but something crossed her eye. Behind one particularly large shelf, the hall turned sharply. She could see that there were books there too. The shopkeeper noticed her expression and told her she could go look while he finished. Kel turned into the small area. It was lit with three beautiful lamps in the room. The books themselves were for the most part uninteresting. She walked around in silence, enjoying herself. It was then that a particular book caught her eye. She lifted it; it was _heavy_! The cover was ornate; rich with deep colors and gold leaf around the edges. In the center, the title read: Inklove. She cracked it open, and was startled by what she saw. The pages were blank, utterly blank, except for a small envelope attached to the inside hardcover. Kel opened the envelope and pulled out the note.

_I am Inklove. You are lucky to have picked _

_up this book. I contain far more than the eye_

_can see, despite my blank pages. This book, _

_when you make me your own, will always be yours._

_I shall never be read or examined by anyone, _

_except for you. Take me, cherish me, use me to do good_

_around this earth. I am Inklove. Your confidant, _

_your friend, your ultimate resource. Take the blood_

_from your finger, and paint a small heart on my cover._

_Your name shall accompany this, and I am yours. Magic,_

_Inspiration, happiness; I bring them all, and to you only._

_I am Inklove._

Kel was quite intrigued to say the least. A book full of blank pages, save for one tiny odd note. The book was priced high, very high. 250 crowns was nearly a weeks pay for Kel, yet she couldn't help but feel that it was important. She knew it was magical of course, but many books were. This one seemed…special. Real.

Kel approached the counter and placed it upon the desk for purchase. The shopkeeper smiled.

"You are very lucky, Keladry. Only four of these books exist in the world. This is the last."

"Sir, may I ask, what exactly is this book? I mean, what is it's purpose? What makes it so unique?" She asked. The shopkeeper shook his head.

"You will see, all in due time. Follow the instructions, you have found a lifetime."

Kel frowned and paid for the book, grabbed the others, and rode home on Hoshi. The book was magical, surely, but could it really be as great as he seemed to think


End file.
